


My Lavender Princess

by Nomanssky101



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomanssky101/pseuds/Nomanssky101
Summary: Naruto wants to take his and Hinata's relationship farther, but he needs some tips from Kakashi





	My Lavender Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, enjoy :D

*Knock, Knock, Knock*

Kakashi was at home reading Makeout Paradise and getting into one of the sex scenes when he heard a knock on his door.

"Goddammit, who is it this time?" Kakashi thought aloud.

Kakashi gets up to open the door.

When he opened the door he saw Blond hair.

He immediately wanted to close the door and go back to reading his book.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, could I maybe get a couple of tips on girls? After all, you read porn in public." Naruto said. 

"Go ask Jiraya" Kakashi replied as he closed the door in Naruto's face. 

"B-but Pervy Sage doesn't know anything about girls!" Naruto tried to say but was drowned out when Kakashi started listening to music. 

Naruto saw an open window leading to Kakashi's bathroom, and thought, "Might as well..." Naruto jumped through the window, cracking one of the tiles. 

"You're paying for that!" Kakashi yelled from the living room. "Fuck." Naruto thought aloud. Naruto walked out into the living room and asked the same question.

"Can you give me some tips on girls Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi facepalmed. "FINE." Kakashi finally answered. 

"Thanks, sensei. I wanted to know how to make me and Hinata's relationship..." Naruto hesitated. 

"What Naruto?" Kakashi asked, surprisingly intrigued by Naruto's question. 

"Spicier, y' know?" 

"Okay..." 

"That was supposed to be a question." 

"Oh, well..." 

"Well, what?" 

"In my books, a lot of people just come home and do something that their partner wouldn't expect, then, in bed, they would make the woman go crazy, only by using their tongue and hands." 

"Wow, your porn is weird." 

"It isn't porn!" 

"Okay, okay! I can try to use that with Hinata, but I feel like I'm not ready." 

"Well get ready, because I'm not telling you any more." 

"Oh come on Kakashi-sensei! I need at least a bit more than that!" 

"Pay for my tile first." 

Naruto pulls a wad of dollar bills out of his pocket. "Here." Naruto says, handing the bills to Kakashi. 

"Thank you, and by the way, you never specified how much you wanted me to say, so... do good in bed with Hinata and you won't have a problem." Kakashi says. 

"..." 

Naruto was pissed. 

"Well fuck you too sensei!" Naruto said as he stormed out. 

Too bad he didn't realize it was a joke, I would've told him more. Kakashi thought as he went back to his book. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Naruto was on his way home. On the way, he ran into Neji and Tenten, who were already getting intimate in their relationship, making Naruto jealous. That's when Naruto got a bright idea. He would ask Neji what to do, since he already had sex before, unlike Kakashi-sensei. 

"Hey Naruto." Tenten said as she waved toward Naruto, holding Neji's hand. 

"Oh, hey Tenten, hey Neji. Um, is it okay if I ask you a question Neji?" Naruto asked, snapping out of his mental planning. 

"Yeah Naruto, what is it?" Neji asked, curious. 

"You and Tenten already fucked, right?" 

"Well, yes, but that isn't any of your business." Neji responded to Naruto's strange question, blushing.

"Do you happen to know how I can turn Hinata on?" Naruto asked. Tenten was being particularly silent.

"Sorry Naruto, but you're on your own, I don't know what turns my little sis on." Neji replied as he walked off.

"Well shit, I can't seduce Hinata with no tips, tactics, or help. All I have to go off of is Kakashi-sensei's tongue and finger trick, and his unexpected action. Other than that I have to go in blind and wing it." Naruto thought.

"Well, here goes..." Naruto said aloud.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was finally at his apartment door, he took a deep breath, recalled everything Kakashi-sensei said, and walked in.

Hinata's head popped out of the bathroom.

"Naruto-Kun, you're home late, what happened?" Hinata asked, her beautiful lavender eyes scanning him

"Nothing babe." Naruto said, closing the door.

Naruto walked over to the bathroom to see that Hinata was brushing her hair. He remembered what Kakashi-sensei said, and with one fell swoop, grabbed Hinata's head, turned it, and kissed her. Their tongues met, and ecstasy went down Hinata's spine, Torrential and quick, like a hurricane in an aqueduct. Hinata was the one to break the kiss.

"N-Naruto-Kun..." Hinata said, her lavender eyes filled with lust. She suddenly placed her hand in the center of Naruto's chest, slowly caressing his muscles with her free hand.

Naruto put his hands around Hinata's waist, caressing her firm ass.

"Hinata" he whispered in her ear.

Hinata kissed Naruto deeply as she pulled him towards the bedroom, once they were in the room, Hinata pushed Naruto onto the bed. Hinata looked sexy enough in the outfit she was wearing, but that was blocking Naruto from the fun part. Hinata slowly undressed, taking her shirt and short-shorts off, revealing herself nearly naked, only in her bra and panties. Naruto already had a giant lump in his pants, begging to be freed from the fabrics that smothered it. He wondered why that was happening, he figured thats what happens when you see an almost naked woman standing in front of you, ready to be ravaged. Hinata reached behind her back and undid the strap on her bra, Revealing her D-cup breasts. Naruto was mesmerized.

"Like what you see, Naruto-Kun?" Hinata asked, moving closer.

Holy shit, I don't even need Kakashi-sensei's advice! Naruto thought.

"Would you like to touch them..." Hinata said, moving Naruto's hand onto her right breast.

Who knew such a shy girl could be so sexually confident. Naruto thought.

Suddenly he heard a snap while he was fondling Hinata's right tit, and something metallic and small hit him in the face. Naruto then realized he had gotten so hard that his cock Broke his pants button off and, since he was wearing no underwear, his cock immediately flopped out and hit Hinata's left thigh, making her start to get wet.

Naruto continued fondling one of Hinata's tits and kissing the other, while Hinata kept stroking her fingers along Naruto's shaft.

Naruto let go of Hinata's breasts and proceeded to slide Hinata's panties down her legs with a slow, sensual movement, revealing Hinata's soft, barely developed, virgin mound. Naruto then slid two fingers into Hinata's slit, making her moan out in pleasure.

"Naruto-Kun! Yes!" Hinata screamed as Naruto slammed his fingers in and out of Hinata.

Naruto then started to suck on Hinata's left tit as he rammed his fingers back and forth.

Hinata' moans made Naruto extremely hard, making him start to stroke his own cock, pleasuring himself while pleasuring Hinata.

Hinata was becoming so wet, lubricating her hole and making it easier for Naruto to ram his fingers into her.

Naruto now was pounding her with 3 fingers, making her moan more frequently.

"Naruto-Kun! Please! I'm cumming!" Hinata yelled as her whole body went rigid.

Naruto suddenly felt Hinata's pussy fill with her luscious juices. He pulled his fingers out and tasted them, Hinata's juices tasted amazing.

"N-Naruto-Kun, you're amazing..." Hinata said, panting as she slid off the bed and onto the floor, landing on her knees.

"I guess I am." Naruto said, still mesmerized by Hinata's taste. He only stopped when he felt Hinata wrap her soft hand around naruto's cock, slowly stroking it.

"H-Hinata..." Naruto said, feeling Hinata's head lowering, taking in Naruto's whole cock and sucking greedily and fast.

"H-Hinata, your throat feels great!"

Hinata was gagging on Naruto's cock, puking a little.

Hinata moaned into Naruto's cock as he started to pull her hair, figuring that Hinata liked it rough, he was right.

Hinata also had a hand on his balls, slowly jiggling them.

"Ugh, Hinata, I'm cumming." Naruto told the pale, lavender eyed girl below him, she was all his, he didn't need anyone else as long as she was around.

Hinata's mouth was filled by Naruto's seed. Hinata tried to keep it all in her mouth, but there was too much. Hinata raised her head and swallowed, smiling up at Naruto.

Hinata got up and placed Naruto on the bed, positioning herself above him. Naruto took charge, grabbing Hinata's hips and lowering her. Hinata gave a cry of pleasure when Naruto entered her. Hinata then started to move up and down on Naruto's rod.

Naruto had never felt so good in his life, neither did Hinata.

"Naruto-Kun! Oh, gods! Harder! Faster! Make me yours!" Hinata screamed as Naruto thrust inside her repeatedly. Hinata's pussy was squeezing Naruto more than ever now.

Hinata was moving faster and moaning louder than before, trying her best to get Naruto to cum inside her.

"Oh my god, Hinata! You're so tight!" Naruto said, trying to keep from cumming as Hinata moaned above him, ravaging his cock and claiming his length as hers.

"Naruto-Kun! Cum inside me! Impregnate me! I don't care, just cum!" Hinata screamed. Naruto obeyed as he released his seed inside Hinata.

"Oh my god..." Naruto said, Hinata still riding him, on the edge of climax.

"Naruto-Kuuuuunnnnn!" Hinata yelled as her body went rigid and she came too.

They both flopped onto the bed, exhausted. Hinata cuddled up to Naruto and muttered, "Thank you, Naruto-Kun." and fell asleep.

"No, thank you, Hinata." Naruto said as he stroked her hair, seconds before he too fell asleep.

That was my first work, I hate ELA and anything that involves writing, yet here I am. I know this ship became canon, but this never happened in the mangas or the anime. So I wrote a fic about it. Hope you enjoyed it, try and leave Kudos. :D


End file.
